As long as I have you
by Tantoun
Summary: Blair finds out her mother's death.


The harsh cold wind of Manhattan bit into her cheek, Blair shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. The brunette have been searching for her best friend for over two months to finally court her in someplace on the skirts of new york in something that looked like a wedding. Blair had tried knocking some sense into the blonde's head, but she just knew that it was her fault in the first place. Her eyes traced the path her feet were taking her to, her home. Things with Serena have hit a rough patch starting from gossip girl's reveling of Blair's diary up to Serena's obsession with Dan Humphrey.

She pulled her phone out hoping that she received something anything that would get her and the blonde on good terms again but the empty screen taunted her, no messages, no emails, no nothing. Serena is no longer in her life and she had to deal with that fact.

Her heels pierced into the floors of her home, she peeled her coat off and delinquently hanged it before looking up to Dorota's tired face. The older woman face looked broken and her tears were about to roll down her cheeks.

"Dorota? Are you okay?" her hand finding their place on Dorota's shoulder silently.

"Miss Blair i-its" she swallowed her tears down, tried to just say those little words and tell Blair what happened. Dorota opened her mouth slowly fighting every urge that could get her to close it again and finally said it out load.

"i-it's Mrs. Eleanor, s-she have been in a car crash" that was the last thing that Blair heard before her world span around, she could see Dorota talking to her but she couldn't hear her. Everything just stopped and her brain started playing her, maybe her mother was playing her maybe this was just some sort of a mean prank? She ran to her mother's room where she always found her reading. The doors pushed open but it was empty just like Blair's heart that moment. Her weak knees couldn't hold up anymore she fell down hard; her soft skin met the cold floor beneath her as her tears ran down her face.

Blair clenched her heart; it felt like someone stabbed her through the heart over and over and over. The faint sound of Dorota's comforting voice pulled her back to her painful reality, the older woman tried moving her petite form; she tried to pull Blair away from this, away from her mother's room. The memories taunted her, filled her head. Images of her mother and her when she was five, Eleanor would always tell her to not invade her closet, knowing that Blair would always do as soon as she left the house and that why she always had her favorites pieces to wear on the lower two shelves, or that time when she came back home to find five Blair dragging her high heels around the house with Serena and instead of getting angry like Blair thought she would she would always tell Blair "you can't wear that heel with that dress sweetie" she would scrunched her nose saying "those colors don't suit you".

Before she can handle anything more, it was _dark_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"When did she come home yesterday? Did she wake up at all? Did she eat anything?"

Those whispers, Blair's ears caught that sound. She knew who was there, that voice that would always be there for her but she couldn't move her body everything felt heavy and limb.

The soft hairs on her forehead were swiped to the side, a warm hand cupped her face as she tried to open her eyes slowly.

"_Blair_? _B_? Are you awake?"

Serena's faint voice was so soothing; instead of talking Blair leaned into Serena's hands and into her touch. Her eyes releasing a fresh set of tears that flew down her perfect skin.

"shhh" whispered Serena wrapping the brunette's head into her arms bringing her closer to her.

And that was all Blair needed to shed her tears, that familiar feeling of safety that she only found in Serena's arms. That was the only place where she felt that she was untouchable; a few soft kisses were pressed to her dark hair. The blonde's hand rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down.

It took a day and a half of Serena's silent presence for Blair to relax and doze off. Serena's larger frame wrapped her up, her torso was buried in Serena's arms while her legs were tangled with the blonde's long ones, her own safety net.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning princess" whispered Serena when she felt the tiny brunette's movements and attempts to leave the bed without waking Serena up.

"Morning" was the only response the blonde got back but she was okay with it at least Blair is talking to her now.

"So" she leaned back and looked down to Blair's pale face. The brunette's eyes were buffed from all the crying and at that Serena's heart broke down. Even if she wanted to help her to make her forget this in an instant she can't because she knew how hard it is to lose someone like that.

"I know that you are no where near good but are you better now?"

"With you around I'm"

Her cheek found its place again on Serena's shoulder, a small smile pulled her lips as her tiny hands dug into the body that held her.

"I'm sorry"

Broke the silent that the two were enjoying for the past hour. Blair stayed perfectly still waiting for Serena's response the came soon after.

"its ok you don't need to apologize it was both of our faults really but really B? Dan?"

"I don't even know what came over me"

"You mean we don't know what came over us?"

"Exactly"

She just couldn't believe it she could have sworn that she heard a little chuckle coming from the brunette and to that she was more than grateful.

"Hey S?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you are here"

"There is no other place I would rather be B"

And with that the brunette's eyes shut down with a content smile.

Nothing can go wrong as long as she had _Serena_.


End file.
